SC-Episodio:Time's Work
Time's Work es el segundo episodio del fan-fic, el cual sucede después del episodio pasado. Sinopsis La responsabilidad cae en el Club Glee luego de una agresión causada por Agatha, el grupo de principiantes es obligandoa realizar una presentación en la asamblea escolar, esto presenta una oportunidad para su disolución por los deseos de Bree, con la ayuda de Lindsay, la nueva capitana de las porristas y su entrenadora Samantha. Desarrollo del episodio (Lunes en la oficina del Director) -Lo que hizo esta chica es reprobable para las políticas esta escuela, que necesita el respeto por la asamblea de padres y el departamento gubernamental para no recibir más recortes presupuestales, la agresión física merece una suspensión esas son las reglas Owen-Decía el Directos Graham finalizando con un golpe en el escritorio. -Pero debe haber otra forma de resolverlo, además Robert le arrojó monedas, mientras se burlaba de la presentación, ella solo respondió a la agresión-Cuestionaba el Profesor Cooper preguntando si era posible que sus argumentos ayudaran a su alumna. -Una presentación no autorizada, Owen-Contradijo el Director, a lo que Owen no tuvo objeción más para decir-En cualquier momento vendrán a hablar al respecto y nosotros tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que la Srta. Trinitian debería ser suspendida-. Luego de haber estado más de una hora en la dirección por el incidente de la presentación, el lunes por la mañana se presentaron los padres de Robert White para saber las condiciones en las que estudiaba, creyendo que el profesor Cooper era el culpable de la reacción de Agatha. -Disculpe Director, Profesor, sinceramente creo que no vamos a presentar una denuncia contra la chica-Dijo el padre de Robert, que estaba presente en la oficina junto a su esposa, hijo y Agatha, la chica pareció sorprendida.-Creo que aquí se pueden resolver las cosas, pedimos el despido del profesor que indujo a la chica a la agresión física-Owen se mostró perplejo al igual que Agatha. -Hija sabemos que esto no fue tu culpa, pero creemos que en esta bajo malas influencias de un profesor que apenas fue contratado-Habló la madre de Robert, hablándole primero a Agatha y luego al director Graham-Por lo que no veo porque permitir a mi hijo y esta chica tener tan malos modelos como su profesor-. (Flashback) En casa de los White ''-Esa chica muy influenciable, nada más véanla como se viste cuando vayan a esa escuela, ella solo necesita ir un par de días al psicólogo, el problema es su profesor de Coro que mete ideas a la cabeza de los alumnos haciéndoles creer que la mejor respuesta es una agresión, sugiero su despido inmediato pero yo sola no puedo hacerlo necesito la ayuda de ustedes como padres-Dijo Bree horrorizada y de tono sufrida se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala de la casa, tomando un sorbo de una taza de té que tenía en las manos.'' ''-Si lo que dice es verdad, creo que es lo mejor para todos-Decía la madre de Robert.'' ''-Supongo que este lunes deberíamos ir a la escuela inmediatamente-Dijo el Sr. White.'' ''-Pero, ni siquiera me daño-Defendió Robert.'' ''-Eso era lo que faltaba, el agredido se siente un caso agudo de Síndrome de Estocolmo-Dijo Brenn de tono consolador-no es tu culpa, debes de hacerlo, por tu bien y el de tus compañeros, ese profesor debe irse-Terminó con una sonrisa y otro sorbo a su taza de té…'' -Sr. Y Sra. White, no tuve ningún problema con que se presentaran para aclarar las cosas, pero le aseguro que no soy un mal modelo para ninguno de los estudiantes en esta escuela, pueden preguntar a otras escuelas donde he enseñado…-Decía Owen. -Se tienen que tomar medidas, en las que serán la suspensión de la Srta. Tinitian, la reducción del presupuesto del Club Glee por hacer una presentación sin autorización, sin embargo no hay pruebas de que el profesor haya incitado a la agresión-Dijo El Director Graham. -Tenemos entendido que él estaba presente el día que agredieron a mi hijo-Afirmó el señor White. -Disculpen, y fui a buscar a la enfermera para ver que estuviera bien Robert-Se defendió el profesor Cooper. -Perdón por la interrupción, puedo decir algo-Dijo Robert hablando por primera vez, todos los presentes lo miraron esperando a que continuara-El grupo de Agatha es de cantantes o algo así, pensaba en que podrían hacer una compensación hacia mí, me gustaría una presentación pública de disculpas frente a toda la escuela-Dijo Robert mientras miraba a Agatha. -Hijo acaso te golpeó tan fuerte-Preguntó la madre de Robert preocupada. -No estoy bien, lo digo, porque admito que fui yo quien me burlo de manera inapropiada primero, y aceptare las disculpas públicas, así estaremos a mano, y el profesor si me ayudo así que tampoco quisiera que lo despidan-Respondió Robert. -Si eso es lo que quieres hijo por nosotros no hay problema-Concluyó el Sr. White. -Robert, gracias por la oportunidad-Decía Owen, mientras Agatha giraba su cabeza diciendo no en silencio-y la aceptamos te haremos una presentación, el día…-pensaba Owen. -El día de la asamblea estudiantil es la próxima semana, es un buen día donde podremos reunir a toda la escuela, y así tendrán tiempo para prepararse-Ofreció el Director. -Muy bien, en un trato-Finalizo el Profesor Cooper. -Mi hijo siempre tan gentil-Dijo La señora White tocándose el pecho con una mano. -Bueno nosotros nos retiramos y Robert regresará a clases, gracias por su atención Director Graham-Se despidieron al salir el Sr. y la Sra. White junto con Robert. -Bueno Srta. Trinian vuelva igual a sus clases-Dijo el Director, la chica salió rápidamente. -Y que podemos hacer con nuestro presupuesto-Comentó Owen ya que eso no se resolvió con el trato hecho con Robert. -Owen, te estoy dando la oportunidad de seguir y entiendo tu situación, así que te digo, el día de la asamblea le autorizo a tu Club Glee realizar una venta de comida en favor a recuperar los fondos reducidos, eso es todo lo único que puedo hacer-Propuso el Director. -Gracias es una grandiosa oportunidad-Sonrió Owen, mientras en la otra habitación escuchaba Bree como su plan se había desbaratado, y se mostraba furiosa. ---- En el gimnasio las Gladdens empezaban su calentamiento rutinario antes de empezar la práctica, ahora el centro de la atención estaba en la nueva capitana, Brenn era apartada y solo se comunicaba prácticamente con dos o tres chicas del equipo para conocer la nueva rutina. Se abrió la puerta del gimnasio en donde apareció Bree acompañada de una mujer alta, de piel clara, de cabello rojo encendido, usaba un uniforme deportivo azul, en sus manos tenía una tabla llena de papeles. -Chicas y chicos, si se pueden considerar a sí mismos como chicos, acérquense-Dijo Bree ordenando, todos se acercaron en media luna preguntándose sobre la mujer que estaba detrás de ella-Debido a la incapacidad de la Entrenadora Wylie luego de caer en las escaleras de su casa, les presento al nuevo miembro de la escuela la Entrenadora Samantha Sullivan, la cual se encargará de los entrenamientos de las Gladdens a partir de hoy-Todos voltearon a ver a la mujer desconocida que se veía segura de su capacidad-Ahora conózcanse, Entrenadora Sullivan son todos suyos-Dio unos pasos y regreso-Casi lo olvido, la capitana del equipo debe presentarse en mi oficina, lo más pronto posible-Bree se retiró del lugar. -Atención-Gritó Samantha-me presentaré de nuevo, yo soy la Entrenadora Samantha Sullivan, originaria del estado de Selma, Alabama; pero a quien le importa mi vida personal-Continuó mientras caminaba entre las chicas y chicos-Lo que importa es que fui entrenadora de natación, voleibol, atletismo y soccer en tres escuelas diferentes, a todos esos equipos los lleve al primer lugar, ahora me propuse entrenar a un equipo de porristas, por qué, no lo sé, solo me desperté un día y me dije “Lo voy a hacer, sacare a unas torpes y flacuchas chicas para que brillen y ganen un campeonato nacional de porristas”-Se puso a mirar cada uno de los rostros del equipo-Sé que el rival más difícil a vencer son las Cheerios, no tengo la menor idea quienes son, o de donde son, pero lo que si se es que vamos a ganarles el primer lugar, si aceptan mis condiciones y me dejan entrenarlos como se debe-. Todos se quedaron en silencio volteando entre ellos, mientras la entrenadora anotaba en su libreta ella preguntó-¿Quién es su capitana?-. Entre la multitud salió una chica igual pelirroja, más baja que la entrenadora, ella dijo-Soy yo, Lindsay Wesley, capitana de las Gladdens, Entrenadora Sullivan-con una sonrisa en el rostro-. -Una capitana pelirroja, que buen gusto tienen-Comentó Samantha sonriendo-Sin embargo para ser justos creo que necesitamos hacer esto un reto un poco justo, aquí y ahora, quiero que cada una de ustedes que aspiran a ser capitana, presenten una rutina improvisada y de ahí elegiré a la nueva capitana-Algunas chicas parecían emocionadas por este reto, sobre todo Brenn-Bien, todas la interesadas vengan al centro del gimnasio mientras tanto el resto de ustedes, denme veinte vueltas a la cancha, cien sentadillas, cien abdominales, cincuenta lagartijas y veinte…no treinta barras horizontales, las diez primeras en caer están fuera del equipo-Vio la cara de disgusto de los miembros del equipo-No crean que los ganadores se hacen solo con rimas y pompones, ¡Rápido!-Hizo sonar su silbato, todos empezaron. -Sabes creo que hay un pequeño faro de luz de esperanza para tomar mi puesto, ¿No crees?-Dijo Lindsay a Brenn con una mezcla de amabilidad y veneno. -En una oportunidad que no desperdiciaré, prometo dar lo mejor de mí-Respondió Brenn. -Eso me parece genial, así veras, que ambas no somos iguales, de hecho sabrás la realidad, que soy mejor que tú-Comentó Lindsay. -Que la mejor animadora gané-Dijo Brenn, en ese momento sonó el silbato de la entrenadora para la demostración. ---- Lindsay entró directamente a la oficina, abrió la puerta para ver quien estaba, al ver a Bree dijo-Me envió la Entrenadora Sullivan, soy la nueva capitana oficialmente, me permite pasar-Bree solo hizo un movimiento con la mano para que la chica entrara. -Muy bien, te he llamado para una misión, destruir el Club Glee-Fue al grano Bree. -¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Lindsay sin saber qué rayos ocurria. -Porque sinceramente esperaba a la chica blanca con pelo negro pero tú eres perfecta, así que dadas la circunstancias creo que esta es la oportunidad para hacer un gran aliado-Dijo seriamente Bree-Esto es lo que harás, pedirás entrar al Coro, te haces amiga de unos inadaptados, los pones unos contra otros hasta que se disuelva, fácil, tanto que un simio bien entrenado podría hacer -Lindsay seguía confundida. -¿Y qué se supone que gano con hacer esto? Porque no lo veo como un buen trato-. -Guau, me sorprendes, sabes desde que entrarte hace unos minutos en mi oficina, me di cuenta que eres como yo, ambiciosa, inteligente y hermosa, solo te falta ser rubia y un buen trabajo de un ortodontista-Decía Brenn, Lindsay intento no parecer tan ofendida por su comentario-Bien, a cambio puedo darte ciertos privilegios dentro de esta escuela, y no habrá problema con tus entrenamientos, la entrenadora y yo tenemos un arreglo, así que puedes faltar en ocasiones; ahora puedes retirarte-Finalizó Bree. -Claro, subdirectora, con permiso-Dijo Lindsay antes de irse del lugar, satisfecha de su nuevo trato, comenzó a planear su siguiente movida. Al llegar nuevamente al gimnasio, noto el cansancio de la mayoría de la escuadra, aunque no les hizo el menor caso y se fue a sentar en las gradas mientras pensaba en lo que Bree le había encomendado-''Bueno debo idear, un plan perfecto, si quiero lograr mi misión de entrar a ese grupo de raro debo usar a mi pequeña rival como excusa''-Pensó mirando a Brenn que yacía cansada en el suelo del gimnasio luego de terminar la orden de la Entrenadora Sullivan. ---- Es tan lindo no he dejado de pensar en él desde que lo vi en nuestra presentación-Pensaba Rita recargada sobre su casillero mirando a la nada-hasta ahora solo conozco su nombre por causas del destino… (Flashback) Un chico alto, de pelo revuelto se alejó de una chica baja de estatura y poco agraciada. ''-El chico que estaba contigo, ¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntó Rita inquieta, la chica se sorprendió y la miró asustada.'' ''-¿Para qué lo quieres saber? ¿Lo conoces?-Cuestionó la chica, pensando que Rita estaba loca y podría hacerle algo, solo esperaba a no quedarse sola con ella en el pasillo.'' ''-Si lo conozco, pero no me dijo su nombre cuando lo conocí-Respondió Rita más tranquila.'' ''-Creo que se llama Grant Smith, va en segundo…-Decía la chica nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor asustada, hasta que vio a unos chicos aún en el pasillo.'' ''-Gracias-Se alejó Rita, dejando hablando a la chica, la cual comenzó a alejarse poco a poco, luego alejada unos metros salió corriendo de ese lugar…'' -Solo que no lo veo muy seguido, una vez lo seguí a la biblioteca pero lo perdí al entretenerme, con un compañero, solo quisiera hablar poder con él se me hace tan atractivo-Se decía Ahínca en mente… -¿En qué piensas Rita?-Preguntó Agatha mirando a la chica regresar se su ensueño. -Eh?, Ah no, en nada-Dijo Ahínca al regresar a la realidad. -Incluso Rose y Molly ya se despidieron, ni siquiera lo notaste cierto-Agatha miraba extrañamente a Rita-Bueno, mira ahí viene Jinny por nosotras-Comentó Agatha al ver acercarse a Jinny a las dos chicas. -Listo chicas gracias por esperarme, ahora vamos al Club Glee-Dijo Jinny mientras caminaban a la sala de música, donde ahora se reunía el Club Glee luego de que la banda desocupara el salón-¿En dónde está Austin?-Preguntó Jinny sorprendida. -Dijo que nos esperaba en el salón del coro, como estábamos con Rose y Molly, creo que se sintió intimidado por ellas-Explicó Agatha. -Ese chico parece que no habla mucho con mujeres-Tal vez deberíamos ayudarlo un poco a superar eso, ¿No creen?-Dedujo Jinny, Agatha la apoyo asintiendo la cabeza, Rita en cambio seguía en sus pensamientos. ---- Dentro del salón de música estaban sentadas en las sillas algunas de los miembros del coro, donde el profesor Owen les explicaba la situación actual del grupo. -Entonces vamos a hacer una presentación de disculpas a Robert, solo porque Agatha le diste su merecido a ese idiota-Se quejó Jinny. -Qué más podemos hacer sin afectar al Club Glee-Comentó Brenn. -Tiene razón Brenn, no nos queda de otra si fue por orden del director-Habló Rita, las tres chicas se sentaron y continuaron hablando mientras los demás llegaban. -Además véanlo de esta forma, será una nueva oportunidad para poder presentarnos oficialmente dentro de la escuela, podríamos conseguir que alguien más se integre-Animó Owen a las chicas presentes. -Sr. Coop sin ofender, pero creo que muchas personas ya han de temer que Agatha las pueda golpear-Dijo Brenn. -Y con mucha fuerza, porque esta chica tiene una gran fuerza-Dijo Jinny alentando a Agatha que sonreía modesta ante la broma. -Hola chicos-Dijo Owen con una voz animada hacia los últimos miembros que entraban al salón, que eran Jim y Austin,-Bueno como ya saben sus compañeras, por la situación presentada el viernes, el director nos pidió que se hiciera una presentación en disculpas por lo sucedido…-Repitió el Profesor-Así que ahora para tener un poco de ayuda extra quiero que le den la bienvenida a una alumna que quiere audicionar, Lindsay Wesley-Exclamó el profesor mientras la chica entraba al salón saludándolos a todos amablemente. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Dijo en tono enojado Brenn, Jinny y Rita miraron a la chica de cabello rojo dudosas de su presencia. -Solo vengo a ayudar, ya sé que soy la nueva capitana, así que me pareció una gran idea estar en las mismas condiciones apoyándote en tu liderazgo en este grupo, y en el camino intentar ser amigas-Comentó Lindsay con una sonrisa. -Ella la capitana-Dijo sarcásticamente Agatha-Aún no está decidido-Brenn la miró con algo de rencor por la ayuda que le daba Agatha. -No te preocupes no vengo a quitarte el club Glee, no te lo tomes personal amo la música y creo que todos debemos tocar nuestro lado artístico-Continuó Lindsay. -De ninguna manera-Dijo Jinny apoyando a Brenn, Rita la secundo. -Chicas, vamos démosle una oportunidad de audicionar como lo hicieron ustedes, así es como se debe manejar, les recuerdo que aún necesitamos tener doce miembros un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien, adelante Lindsay-Dijo Owen. -Gracias, cantaré Here´s to us de Halestorm-Dijo Lindsay con una gran sonrisa luego se preparó para la canción-Dale… (Canción Here's To Us de Halestorm) -Guau!, eso fue increíble, eres una chica muy talentosa-Exclamó Owen, el resto de los miembros no dijo nada, pues todos parecián asombrados por la presentación de la chica, excepto por Brenn que mantenía su cara dura como una piedra-¿Qué pasatiempos tienes usualmente?-. -Sinceramente practico mis acrobacias todos los días y desde los siete años recibo clases de canto, piano y actuación, usualmente me preparo todos los días, cada uno debería explotar las habilidades que nos fueron dadas-Comentó Lindsay sonriendo y dedicándole una mirada a Brenn que no mejoraba su actitud. -Eso es asombroso, estas dentro-Felicitó Owen a Lindsay-Por favor siéntate donde gustes, continuaremos con la reunión-le guío Owen-Bueno chicos con el asunto de la presentación-Lindsay levantó la mano-¿Si Lindsay? Lindsay comenzó a hablar-Sr. Coop, ya sé que no debemos de dudar de su capacidad como profesor ni nada por el estilo pero yo quisiera escuchar como cantar usted, porque es obvio que como director de un coro debe saber cómo se hacen este tipo de cosas si no como puede asesorarnos en algún tema musical, sin ofender, es solo que realmente me gusta conocer a mis tutores y las capacidades que tienen… (Flashback) -Cunado estés dentro, cuestiona a Cooper por lo que diga o haga eso creerá una gran inseguridad créeme he hecho eso desde primaria y mira donde me ha dejado-Dijo Bree a Lindsay la chica atendió por completo… -En realidad si estaba planeando un numero para presentárselos después de la asamblea-respondió Owen algo sonrojado al tener la mirada de el resto del coro encima de él-Así que dada la circunstancia que tenemos en manos, les digo que, bien cantaré una canción antes de su presentación en la asamblea, y espero que pueda servirles de inspiración para la siguiente semana…-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Owen, todos lo miraron emocionados por saber cómo cantaba su director de coro, menos Lindsay que no esperaba esa respuesta. ---- -Eso les dijiste-Preguntó Amelia sorprendida levantando una ceja. Ambos profesores se encontraban en el almuerzo, desayunando en una mesa redonda, donde Amy tenía un tazón lleno de lo que parecían mezcla de frutas que comía tranquilamente. -Si no estaba pensando bien, la pregunta me cayó por sorpresa, y solo pude aceptar-Se arrepentía Owen acto seguido le dio un modesto mordisco a su sándwich de pollo para calmar su pena con comida. -Bueno ya no puedes dar marcha atrás, y mi oferta de asesorarte en cualquier cosa que necesites sigue en pie, así que lo haré, vendrás a mi casa que te parece el día miércoles, así ensayaremos para mejorar tu voz y podrás cantar antes de la actuación en la asamblea-Propuso Amelia. -Muchas gracias, Amy, de verdad mu…-Agradeció el Profesor, pero Amelia levanto la mano para callarlo. -Ya no lo repitas más-Comentó Amelia seria, luego miró a un calendario cercano colgado en la pared-Ahorita tengo que irme clase, y mañana no podré estar, y como ya se acerca el tiempo de preparación para la obra porque no vas al auditorio mañana y hablas con Peter, él es el profesor encargado de la producción de la obra musical cada año, le puedes pedir un par de consejos, es muy amable seguro que poden llegar a un acuerdo -Le sugirió Amelia cuando ya había acabado su tazón de fruta. -Peter, ¿Por qué no lo había visto?-Preguntó Owen sin saber quién era. -Porque solo te la has pasado hablando conmigo, y Peter usualmente viene solo durante la producción de la obra escolar como director, pero vamos conoce a los demás profesores puedes hacer amigos-Aconsejó Amy antes de irse. -Claro-Dijo a modo de despedida Owen, cuando la profesora se levantó recogió su bolso de una silla contigua y salió del salón de profesores-Amigos-Repitió para sí mismo no era la mejor persona conociendo gente nueva, de hecho Amelia inició la conversación antes que él a ella, y Owen no se había molestado en hablar con otros profesores y se sentía bien así, pero ahora no tenía muchas opciones y necesitaba ayuda. ________________________________________ (El Martes en los pasillos) -Ya que nos ofrecimos como embajadoras, te queremos preguntar, ¿Qué canción te gustaría que presentáramos en la asamblea?-Preguntó Jinny a Robert, ella y Rina habían llegado a donde estaba el chico sacando unos cuadernos de su casillero, igual se miraba en su espejo dónde tenía alrededor fotos de él. Luego de que el Profesor Cooper pidiera a un miembro del coro a preguntar personalmente que canción quería Robert que cantarán en la asamblea, Jinny y Rita se ofrecieron a hacerlo juntas para evitar que el tuviese algún contacto con Agatha. -Emmm… me da igual, de acuerdo, solo lo dije por Agatha, quería que ella no fuera suspendida no para ayudar a su patético club-Dijo Robert cerrando su casillero para evitar que las chicas mirarán dentro de él. -¿A qué te refieres?, si ella fue quien te golpeo-Le replicó Rita confundida. -Miren acompáñenme por el pasillo a mi clase y les explico-Dijo Robert empezando a caminar, las dos chicas lo siguieron mirándose una a la otra cuando el joven les dio la espalda. -Te escuchamos-Inició Jinny impaciente cuando ambas alcanzaron a estar a su lado. -Verán cuando Agatha me golpeo, me sentí extraño, al principio no sabía si era porque fue la primer chica en golpearme o la humillación…-Decía Robert mirando al vacío mientras caminaba. -Ve al grano tenemos clases-Presionó Jinny. -Está bien, luego me di cuenta que me había enamorado de su persona, su forma de vestir, su actitud pero más que nada su fuerza-Dijo Robert al apoyarse en un muro-fue lo más excitante que eh tenido con una chica, desde el sexo, y creo que ella es asombrosa en todos los sentidos-. -En verdad eres un enfermo-Dijo Jinny, el chico no pareció escucharlas. Jinny y Ahínca no creían lo que oían, parecía una completa locura lo que decía Robert, no pensaban que Agatha no era atractiva si no que él se enamorara por un puñetazo en la cara. -Entonces no cantaremos nada-Se aventuró a sugerir Rita. -Por supuesto que cantarán, ya se hizo el trato incluso mis padres quieren una copia del vídeo de su presentación, solo quiero un par cosas-Dijo Robert con el ánimo cambiado. -¿Qué cosas?-Preguntó Jinny de mala gana. -Que Agatha me cante a mí, si todos los de su club participarán, que solo sean de relleno, quiero que ella sea la principal-Exigió Robert-Eso y que me dejen tener una cita con ella-. -En verdad te golpeó tan fuerte-Dijo Rita. -Veremos que podemos hacer-Dijo Jinny intentando ser amable, el chico las dejo para entrar a su aula, mientras las dos jovencitas no sabías que hacer sobre lo que acababan de oír. ---- Owen al entrar al auditorio, noto chicos y chicas moviéndose de un lado a otro con ropas, brochas o pinturas, decidió acercarse lentamente para ver si ahí se encontraba el tal Peter, el cual Amelia le sugirió que hablara con él para algunos consejos de su próxima presentación frente al Club Glee. -Hey, esta es su única hora libre del día si la desperdician tendrán que venir a la salida, me oyen, ya se que falta tiempo pero no quiero retrasos como el año pasado-Dijo una vos masculina detrás del telón. Unos chicos pintaban escenarios, otros veían telas, más buscaban pinturas o usaban herramientas, todos haciendo ruido, Owen solo se quedo observando el trabajo de los chicos inquietados, parecía que la mayoría no le gustaba estar ahí. -Oye, tú debes ser Cooper-Dijo la misma voz de hace un momento, volteo Owen y miro a un hombre un poco más alto que Owen, pelo negro, apariencia atlética y vestido con una camiseta manchada y unos pantalones desgarrados-Soy Peter Hope, ya sé porque estás aquí Amy me ha hablado de ti-Dijo al acercarse a Owen y estrechar su mano. -Hope, ¿Eres hermano de Amy?-Preguntó Owen con curiosidad, y en verdad podían pasar como hermanos, pues tenían algunas facciones parecidas, como el cabello o la nariz, pensaba Owen al mirar al hombre. -No en realidad soy su primo pero nos criamos como hermanos-Dijo con una sonrisa Peter, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Amelia-Así que bienes por consejos para mejorar tu canto, al menos eso me dijo ella-. -Bueno…si planeaba presentarles una canción a los chicos-Balbuceaba Owen. -Y para que necesitas ayuda, digo, mi prima me explico que igual llegaste a pertenecer al Club Glee cuando estabas en secundaría-Interrogó Peter. -Bueno, yo…-Se interrumpió Owen algo avergonzado-La verdad si cantaba, pero luego lo deje, por muchos años, me siento algo oxidado, no sé si tenga la misma condición que antes, por eso quería pedir la ayuda a ti y a Amy-. -Me parece bien, bueno primero debes dominar tu respiración, es un proceso… espera creo que tengo un libro espera-Dijo Peter buscando un libro entre sus papeles puestos en un escritorio cercano-toma esto te ayudará, aunque no creo que haga falta, te ves con buena condición física, tal vez solo necesitemos ayudarte en la afinación-. -Gracias, te lo devolveré enseguida-Comentó Cooper tomando el libro mirando la portada. -No hay problema-Tranquilizó Peter-De todos modos tendremos que hacer un ensayo con música, lamentablemente no puedo en este momento-. -Y se puede saber ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Cambió la conversación Owen, mirando a todos lados y a los chicos que iban por un lado y por otro. -Nos preparamos para la obra escolar, me encargo de eso cada otoño, este año presentaremos el musical Hairspray, es uno de los musicales favoritos de Amy, prácticamente me obligo a presentarlo, pero a los chicos les gusta la idea-Dijo animadamente Peter. -Ya veo, tienes muchos chicos aquí-Notó Owen un poco intimidado de tener solo siete miembros en el coro. -Si son de los que se unieron en semestres pasados y algunos de los que son castigados, hice un trato con ellos me ayudan en el escenario o lo que se necesite en sus horas libres y a cambio no se quedan en detención por las tardes, aunque luego hare audiciones para nuevos miembros y los personajes, todos son buenos chicos pero el ámbito artístico no es para la mayoría de ellos; es cierto tu eres el director del Coro del Club Glee, mmm… que mal que ese grupo haya ganado una mala fama por Lesly, te costará mucho trabajo darlo a respetar de nuevo-Dijo Peter y Owen lo miro desilusionado-No me malinterpretes yo te apoyo, si quieres puedes venir a preguntar si alguien se quiere incluir en tu grupo, no hay problema, solo que no interfiera con los ensayos de mi obra, ahí si te destruiría-Owen lo miro temeroso-Es broma-Dijo Peter al ver la cara del joven profesor y dándole un golpa amigable en el hombre. -Gracias, lo hare después de lo de la asamblea supongo, ¿Cómo es que tu y Amy trabajan aquí?-Inquirió el profesor Cooper. -Bueno, Amy dio buenas referencias mías, me ayudo a entrar hace unos tres años, pese a lo que decía Bree, esa mujer nunca ha querido aquí a nadie que no venga por sus contactos, más bien nadie que no siga sus ordenes-Respondió Peter-. -Entiendo lo mismo me paso-Afirmó Owen, pues él había sido contratado directamente por el Director, a él lo conoció en el supermercado cuando recién había llegado a Richmond. -Y ahora es peor con Samantha, la última vez que quise servirme café casi me arranca una mano, solo porque su café es exclusivo de ella por ser importado, debes cuidarte de esas dos-Sugirió Peter. -Creo que es momento de irme, tengo clases, gracias por el libro, luego vendré a devolvértelo, y a ver a los chicos, hasta luego-Se despidió Owen, Peter hizo lo mismo. ---- En el salón del Coro todos estaban hablando sobre la presentación y lo que planeaban vender en la asamblea, con la llegada del Profesor Owen y dijo-Bueno chicos, como se organizaron perfecto en la presentación pasada, dejaré que ustedes pueden se pongan de acuerdo en que cantar y como hacerlo, yo me sentaré aquí a escuhcarlos y si necesitan algo puedo asesorarlos-Todos sonrieron. -Con el profesor, les diré que canción propongo para la asamblea, se trata de pedir perdón-Dijo Lindsay poniéndose de pie-Agatha, Austin pueden ayudarme les dijo mientras les daba a ambos unas hojas con las partituras y letra de la canción -. (Canción I'm Sorry de Brenda Lee) -Espera, espera, espera esa canción es la más ridícula que he escuchado para pedir perdón, demás Agatha no está enamorada de Robert-Interrumpió Jinny haciendo que los tres chicos y la banda se callaran. -Es muy lenta y algo aburrida, puede que incluso empiecen a tirarnos tomates durante la asamblea-Dijo Jim. -Fue difícil encontrar esta canción, además solo es una presentación-Se defendió Lindsay. -Jinny y yo hablamos con Robert, él dijo que cualquier canción está bien siempre y cuando Agatha sea la vocalista principal-Dijo Rita, pensando en lo que Robert había dicho cortando la parte de que él quería una cita con Agatha, la cual había abierto sus ojos por apenas saber ese detalle, se le veía incomoda. -No, no, no, por favor no, tengo pánico escénico-Dijo Agatha con cara preocupada al imaginarse frente a toda la escuela en un escenario burlándose todos de ella. -Está bien, yo te ayudare a la presentación-Le tranquilizaba Lindsay amablemente. -Todos estaremos con ella en la presentación-Intervino Brenn-Descuida te estaremos cuidando la espalda en todo momento, ¿Confías en nosotros?-Le preguntó a Agatha ignorando a Lindsay. -¿Y quién se encargara de estar en la venta?, pensaba que tú te encargarías de eso capitana-Insinuó Lindsay. -Ya lo tengo cubierto, no me quede de brazos cruzados-Contestó Brenn un poco agresiva, fulminando con la mirada a Lindsay que tenía una sonrisa presumida. -Wow, vamos chicas cálmense-Intervino Owen-Podremos llegar a un acuerdo ¿Qué opinan si nos damos cinco minutos de descanso?-. -Bien, me iré a dar un respiro-Dijo Brenn y salió de la habitación, siendo seguida por Jim. -Aquí se ve el apoyo de equipo por parte de Brenn, vamos nosotros haremos la presentación-Animó Lindsay luego de la tensa escena, aunque realmente ninguno se veía animado a seguir las ordenes de Lindsay. -¿Alguna idea de que canción presentar?-Preguntó Austin. -Yo tengo una canción, que es movida no trata de perdón pero si queremos llamar la atención funcionará-Opinó Rita. -Eso es excelente, pongámonos en marcha-Dijo Lindsay. -Sin ofender princesa, pero nosotros conseguimos arreglárnoslas sin un capitán, así que porque no te tranquilizas, y esperamos a los demás-Dijo Jinny antes que Lindsay abriera la boca, ella modifico su sonrisa en una fina línea recta. ---- -Brenn, espera-Gritó Jim corriendo a donde ella estaba, el pasillo se encontraba solitario, y solo ellos dos estaban en él. Brenn se secó unas lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas antes de mirar al joven detrás de ella-¿Qué ocurre?-logró articular con una voz normal. -Bueno, eh visto que desde que Lindsay esta en las porristas y ahora en el Club Glee estas rara-Aventuró Jim. -Es solo que siento que quiere hacerme sentir mal, y peor lo está logrando, me siento mal de ser inferior a ella y ahora quiere llegar y controlar todo lo que me gusta, es una chica horrible-Dijo desanimada Brenn-No creí que me pasara esto-Siguió con lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos sin poder controlarlas. -Vamos, vele el lado positivo a todo esto-Dijo Jim. -¿Cuál es el lado positivo? ¿Hay alguno?-Preguntó Brenn con sarcasmo. -Déjame pensar-Dijo Jim mirando al vacío un momento-Desde que te conocí creí que eras una de esas chicas populares, que no les importaba lo demás y no sentían nada por alguien que no fueran ellas mismas-Brenn no parecía entender-Lo que trato de decir es que me eh dado cuanta que eres una chica muy linda y todo eso-. -Te han dicho que puedes ser un gran tonto-Dijo Brenn mirándolo incrédula. -No es cierto, verte aquí en el club Glee me hizo ver ese lado tuyo, que no creí que existiera, pensaba que eras más como Isabelle-Dijo son preocupación Jim, esas palabras resonaron en su mente de Brenn. -Muchas gracias por tus palabras Jim-Dijo Brenn dándose cuenta que Jim estaba de hecho muy cerca de su cara como si quisiera besarla, el chico se acercaba lentamente, pero Brenn puso su mano interviniendo-Lo siento, no puedo, ahorita las cosas son tensas con las porristas y no quiero complicarlo mas ahora en el club Glee-. -Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad pero no ahora-Preguntó Jim, Brenn se alejó diplomáticamente. -Eres un idiota-Dijo Brenn-Pero tienes razón debo verle algún lado positivo a todo esto que está pasando-. -Claro, velo de este modo, esa chica Lindsay puede ser tu rival a superar, no lo tomes tan negativamente, tal vez sea lo mejor para poder superarte-. -Gracias me hiciste sentir mejor-. -Que bien ese era uno de mis dos cometidos-. -¿Y cuál era el otro?-. -Gustarte-. -En verdad eres un idiota, será mejor que regresemos al salón, ya siento que puedo con esa chica-Finalizó Brenn caminando de regreso a salón de coro con Jim caminando a su lado. Los dos regresaron al salón donde seguían hablando de la presentación, al mirarlos algunos tenían como la sospecha de que algo paso entre ellos dos, el profesor Owen ya no se encontraba en el salón pues había tenido que atender otros asuntos. -Que bien que regresarán ¿Te sientes mejor Brenn?-Preguntó Lindsay con tono meloso. -Si mucho mejor-Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, lo que Lindsay le cayó de extraño, Jinny y Rita sonrieron al ver a la chica de mejor humor. -Pues vengan que es momento de votar por la canción que presentaremos el siguiente lunes-Dijo Jinny animada, los dos chicos se unieron con el resto. ---- (Miercóles en el departamento de Amelia) Sonó el timbre del departamento, Peter abrió y saludo a Owen-Que tal, no esperábamos a verte tan pronto en el departamento, pero no importa le diré a Amy que ya llegaste, pasa-Lo invito a entrar al sencillo hogar de los Hope. El lugar estaba con las paredes blancas, todo limpio y en orden, Owen se sentó en uno de los sillones contemplando las decoraciones y fotos que había alrededor, hasta que entro Amy a la habitación, iba vestida más casual de lo que usualmente vestía en la escuela, una blusa holgada y unos jeans, nada que recordara a la fina mujer con atuendo de secretaria que siempre usaba para estar en la escuela. -Veo que eres muy puntual-Dijo Amelia al saludarlo, Owen le correspondió-Ya conociste a Peter, bueno espero que hayas leído el libro u hojeado un poco, aunque él me dijo que no tendrías muchos problemas para recuperar tu voz-. -Claro-Mintió Owen, pues el libro lo había olvidado en su oficina de la escuela cuando lo obtuvo, pero no recordó ni leerlo en el tiempo que lo tuvo. -Entonces vamos a ver como cantas, Peter te importaría-Le hablo Amy a su primo que se acercó con una guitarra en manos acomodándose para tocar-Toma-le dio unas hojas a Owen con la letra de la canción-Yo estaré observándote para darte las correcciones adecuadas, mientras Peter te acompaña con la letra y así ambos cantara, intenta seguirlo si ves que no puedes con algo, ¿Entendido?-Owen sintió nervioso. -Muy bien, estoy listo-Afirmó Owen nervioso. Inició Peter con la guitarra… (Canción Then I Met You de The Proclamers) -Muy bien para no saber casi nada de teoría musical, estas en un buen nivel, pero debemos trabajar en ello-Le felicitó Amy a Owen. -Si puede que tu rango vocal lo podamos mejorar un poco hoy mismo, si te quedas otro rato-Dijo Peter alentándolo. -Por supuesto, acepto si no es mucha molestia-Dijo Owen animado. -Claro que no, iré por unos bocadillos antes de continuar con el ensayo-Comentó Amelia antes de perderse en la cocina. Sonó el abrir de la puerta donde llego un hombre alto, de piel bronceada, trajeado al llegar dijo-Chicos ya llegue-Peter saludos solo sacudiendo la mano en silencio mientras el hombre dejaba su portafolios en una mesita, Amelia salió de la cocina con una charola que dejo en el desayunador para acercarse al hombre que acababa de llegar-Hola amor-Dijo al acercarse para a darle un beso a la boca de Amy Con Owen que no había una palabra en lo absoluto sucedieron dos cosas celos y desilusión de lo que acababa de ver, todo el tiempo había creído que ella era soltera y tendría una oportunidad. Amy lo miro y se sintió descortés así que habló -Mira te presento a Owen Cooper es el nuevo profesor ya te había hablado de él, Owen él es mi prometido Ethan Anderson-Presentó Amy. -Hola mucho gusto-Saludó Ethan dirigiéndose a donde estaba el profesor extendió su mano a Owen, este le correspondió, le apretó un poco Ethan cosa que Owen intuyo que debía ser alguien fuerte. -Igualmente-Logro decir Owen al pensar en muchas cosas a la vez todas sobre la pequeña ilusión que se había hecho con Amelia desde que había llegado a la escuela y la conoció. -Le estábamos ayudando en su interpretación, va a presentar una canción frente a los chicos del coro, como ahora es el director, debe predicar con el ejemplo-Explicó Amy a Ethan, el cual pareció interesado. -Ah, sí que eres el nuevo director del Titanic, sin ofender pero así es conocido, Leslie no le hizo buena fama-Dijo Ethan bromeando, al parecer todos los que conocieran el Club Glee de Guilford sabían su estado casi agónico actual por el mal liderazgo del anterior director, lo cual le caía como una piedra en el estómago de Owen porque se lo recordaban casi siempre. -Traje unos ricos bocadillos, podemos servirnos y comemos antes de seguir trabajando, o podemos comer algo más, ya está preparada la cena-Dijo Amy a nadie en particular. -Porque mejor no comemos todos y luego seguimos practicando-Sugirió Peter-Vengan solo será un rato-. Todos se dirigieron al comedor, para empezar la cena y luego continuar con el ensayo. ---- (Jueves en la cafetería) Durante el almuerzo, Brenn vestida con su uniforme de porrista como todos los días se encontraba sentada en una mesa junto con sus compañeros del club Glee, Jinny, Rita, Agatha, Austin; y con las amigas de Jinny, Rose y Molly. La chica miraba a lo lejos la mesa de la escuadra completa de las porristas, Brenn solo se quedaba mirando como reían y bromeaban entre ellas, primero miro a Lindsay, que contrastaba su uniforme con su cabellera rojo encendido, luego miro a Isabelle, su “Mejor amiga”, o así lo creía, de la nada apareció Jim en su mente, en lo que hablaron, en como la intentaba conquistar, eso le produjo una mezcla de sonrojo y malestar. -Deberías dejar de mirar esa mesa, parece que solo te torturas-Comentó Jinny rompiendo el silencio de la mesa, el resto miro a voltearla y seguido a Brenn que era obvio que se refería a Brenn. -No para nada-Respondió rápidamente Brenn, intentando evitar que se sonrojara, o mínimo que lo notasen los demás-De hecho me siento más cómoda con ustedes, que si estuviera allá-Continuó con sinceridad. -¿Entonces? Te ves algo distraída y no creo que sea por la presentación, debería estar más preocupada yo-Preguntó Agatha, Brenn en cambio lo pensó, en verdad era que Jim se había vuelto algo insistente en alguna cita. -''¿Podría contárselos?''-Prensó Brenn-Pues en verdad hay una cosa-Empezó Brenn, pues sentía que podía confiar en ellos, además no había problema que otro miembro de la escuadra la escuchara, eso era un fortuna-Verán creo que se han dado cuenta, que Jim y yo hemos andado algo cercanos, y pues él ha estado pidiéndome una cita, pero no se cómo responderle-. -¿Jim Parker? ¿El capitán del equipo de Basquetbol?-Comentó asombrada Molly, que parecía interesada en la conversación por primera vez, Brenn asintió nerviosa. -No veo cual es el problema, se ve que es un buen chico, además me parece que harían bonita pareja-Dijo con una gran sonrisa Jinny de imaginarlo. -No lo entienden, es complicado, el fue novio de Isabelle desde la escuela media e iniciando el año pasado, es curioso que Jim ha salido con muchas chicas de la escuadra en el pasado, tiene un historial desconfiable-Explicaba Brenn morando al vacio-Además Isabelle no me lo perdonaría-. -¿Y eso qué? Dale por su lado a esa chica-Intervino Rita algo molesta. -Pero es mi amiga-Dijo Brenn, Jinny y Rita la miraron inquisitivas-Bueno al menos creí que eso era-Reflexionó la chica-Es algo muy confuso, y no quiero aceptar sin estar segura de lo que siento realmente-. -En ese caso sigue a tu corazón, no te conozco mucho, de hecho nos ignoras la mayoría de los días que comemos juntas, pero siento y espero que puedas aclarar tus pensamientos para tomar la mejor decisión-Dijo Rose en tono maternal. -Muchas gracias, espero poder responder pronto-Habló Brenn-Por cierto, disculpen si llego a ignorarlas, no es mi intensión, lo siento-Se disculpo Brenn con Molly y Rose. -No te preocupes es una broma-Se rió Rose, en momento paso Jim acompañado de algunos de sus compañeros del equipo de basquetbol, dejando una nota a lado de Brenn, luego siguió su camino sin voltearse a mirar a alguno de la mesa. -Eso se me hizo algo grosero, ni siquiera nos saludo-Dijo Agatha ofendida. -No es tanto su culpa, aún tiene ciertos roces con su equipo desde que se unió a Second Chance-Explico Brenn, mientras abría el papelito, luego lo dejo en la mesa algo irritada-Ven a esto me refiero, como se supone que aclare mi mente si continua con esto-. Jinny y Rita se pusieron a leer, un papelito que decía “¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?” y tenía las respuestas, “Si”, “Claro”, “Definitivamente” y “Me muero por hacerlo”. -Me parece algo lindo, tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad-Dijo Rita. -Aún estoy muy confundida al respecto, demás quisiera concentrarme más en hacer los preparativos para la asamblea, ¿No creen?-Comentó Brenn, los demás parecían mejor convencidos de concentrarse en la presentación del siguiente lunes, que en una propuesta de cita. ---- (Viernes) En el salón todos parecían emocionados por las presentaciones que venían en camino, Jinny y Rita vestían con unos jeans ajustados, con blusas holgadas de color azul y morado como típico de ellas estaban hablando junto con Brenn que llevaba su uniforme de la Gladdens; Lindsay iba igualmente uniformada, sin embargo estaba sola pues nadie parecía interesado en hablarle. Jim y Austin por otro lado estaban sentados en la última fila del salón. Lindsay impaciente se puso de pie para poder hablar frente a todos. -Chicos en lo que llega el profesor, creo que podemos empezar a estar de acuerdo sobre vender en la asamblea-Informó Lindsay, el resto la miro aburrida, pero tenía razón. -Bueno, yo pensaba apoyar con panecillos o pasteles-Dijo Brenn. -En realidad pensaba algo más nutritivo que azúcar, como algún coctel de fruta o ensalada-Dijo de tono grosero Lindsay. -Y eso para que se supone que queremos vender, necesitamos dinero, los pasteles llamarían más la atención-Defendió Jim. -Nosotras creemos en lo que dice Jim-Siguió Jinny. -Bueno está bien, venderemos postres-Aceptó Lindsay. -Mejor hay que repartirnos la canción, ya está decidido que el principal es Agatha, pero nosotros a ensayar—Animó Rita-Empecemos, Austin acércate eres muy reservado-Dijo llamando con la mano al chico que estaba más retirado. -Sin pena, sin pena que nadie muerde-Se burlo Jinny. -No soy penoso, solo que no tengo nada que decir-Dijo Austin tranquilamente. -¿No ya había sido repartida la canción?-Pregunto Jim confuso. -Pensé que no, lo siento ando algo distraída-Afirmó Rita sonrojándose un poco. -Concentrémonos, ¿Quieren?-Dijo Lindsay molesta por la falta de atención que recibía. -Chicos, bueno ya está todo preparado, hasta donde se con la presentación y el vestuario, ahora tiene razón Lindsay deberíamos concentrarnos en la venta-Arrebató Brenn que se puso de pie-Hablé con mi mamá anoche, me dijo que podría apoyarnos con la venta ese día, pero para hacer todos los postres que vendamos necesitamos manos extra-Lindsay la miraba con cara de pocos amigos pero no dijo ninguna palabra. -En ese caso Rita y yo podemos apoyarte, estoy segura que Agatha igual apoyará-Se ofreció Jinny, con su amiga asintiendo. -Disculpen chicas, yo no puedo estaré un poco ocupado-Dijo Jim, mirando a Brenn le guiño el ojo, ella lo ignoro diplomáticamente. -Pienso que si las ayudara perjudicaría todo el trabajo, no se cocinar-Dijo Austin. -¿Solo las mujeres trabajaremos? Eso es muy machista-Comentó Jinny frunciendo el seño. -Pues no veo que haya problema, hay más mujeres en este equipo por ahora, demás mi papá actúa un poco raro cuando llevo chicos a casa, así que creo que es mejor-Aclaró Brenn-Entonces está decidido-Luego se volteo a ver a Lindsay-Igual estas invitada si quieres ir-. -Gracias, pero tengo lecciones de piano, así que no creo poder-Dijo Lindsay, sintiendo raro que no hubiera rencor como antes por parte de Brenn hacia ella, pues Brenn ya no dejaría que la presencia de Lindsay le afectara. Terminada la organización, al salón llegó Agatha, seguida de Amelia, Peter y el profesor Owen que venía de forma casual empezó a hablar. -Ya que estamos todos empezare, chicos como ustedes saben esta semana prometí que haría una presentación para demostrar mis conocimientos musicales-Lindsay sonreía por su plan-Así que heme aquí, agradesco a la los profesores Amelia y Peter, que hoy vienen a supervisarme, les cantaré Welcome to the jungle de Guns n’ Roses, disfrútenla, chicos si me ayudan-Termino diciéndole a los chicos de la banda. (Canción Welcome To The Jungle de Guns n' Roses) Luego de que todo quedará en silencio por la canción, Amy y Peter mostraron su apoyo con aplausos, pero los demás parecían asombrados sobre todo Lindsay pues su plan había fracasado, luego el club Glee completo empezó a aplaudir, vitoreando al profesor por una maravillosa presentación. -Muchas gracias, ahora les toca a ustedes chicos les deseo suerte, o es rómpanse una pierna-Bromeó-Nosotros nos encargaremos de la venta-. -Mi mamá también vendrá a apoyarnos en la venta-Dijo Brenn. -Pero no perdamos más tiempo andando, que Peter, Owen y yo estamos aquí para ayudarles-Apresuró Amy. ---- (Lunes) Amelia entro al baño para revisarse en el espejo preparándose para irse a la asamblea, sin embargo escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de un cubículo, sonaba como alguien vomitando, por lo que Amy se fue a revisar. -¿Todo está aquí?-Preguntó Amy tocando la puerta, seguido, sonó como le tiraban del baño con ello siguió el sonido de agua recorriendo el inodoro para irse al drenaje. Agatha salió del baño-Perdón, es que desde que me dieron el solo me he sentido muy nerviosa, ahora que la cantaré hoy me están dando muchas nauseas-Decía con la cara pálida como si fuera dos tonos más blanca de lo que era la chica-Creo que no actuare hoy, les puede avisar que no me siento bien a los demás- . -Al parecer no te gusta actuar en público, me recuerdas un poco a mi misma a tu edad-Dijo Amy mirándola-Te diré una cosa, tranquila, respira profundo conmigo, uno-Amelia y Agatha empezaron a inhalar aire y luego lo sacaron por la boca-Bien, no tienes nada que temer, te puedo dar alguna pastilla para las nauseas, pero debes actuar, vamos esta puede ser la primera de muchas oportunidades que tendrás para estar en un escenario, para eso entraste al Club Glee, ¿no?-Agatha asintió cuando terminó Amelia. -Es solo que es complicado, siempre ha sido complicado para mí-Explicó Agatha. -No te preocupes, recuerda, no estarás sola el resto de tus compañeros estarán ahí, pero si necesitas más ayuda, cuando actúes ahí búscame y yo te daré el apoyo que necesites, confía en mí, en tus compañeros, pero sobre todo confía en ti y todo saldrá grandioso-Sonrió Amy a la chica tocándole la mejilla, Agatha sonrió al instante, era casi materna la actitud que tuvo la profesora con ella. -Gracias, supongo, usted no es la Psicóloga, la Srta. Hope-Cuestionó Agatha. -Si, pero suena muy formal llámame Amy-Respondió. -Ok, gracias Amy-Dijo menos nerviosa Agatha. -Vamos te acompañó al gimnasio con todos-Finalizó Amy. ---- -Silencio, me gustaría hacer algún anunció los alumnos que han estado en el laboratorio de biología diseccionando ratones y hayan recibido una mordida accidental de ratón cuando estos aún seguían vivos favor de pasar a la enfermería de la escuela-Anunció el Director Graham-Ahora como presentación en esta asamblea, demos le un aplauso a Coro de esta escuela, Second Chance, los cuales nos darán una presentación para animar este hermoso día-Dijo al aplaudir junto con pocos estudiantes. Todos iban con un estilo urbano, tenían unos jeans rectos con playeras de color negro con estampados neones, en cambio Agatha tenia Iba más llamativa al llevar una blusa de tirantes cortos color rosa chillón, la chica miró alrededor de todo el gimnasio contemplando a los presentes. Inició la canción. (Canción Dirrty de Christina Aguilera) Ooh, I'm overdue (Iniciaba Agatha con miedo buscando a Amy entre todo el público) Gimme some room, I'm comin' through Paid my dues, I'm in the mood Me and my girls gonna shake the room DJ's spinnin...show your hands (Repitieron el resto de las chicas mientras bailaban) And let's get dirrty...that's my jam (Repitieron el resto de las chicas mientras bailaban) I need that ... to get me off Sweatin' till my clothes come off (Cantaron todas las chicas) It's explosive, speakers are thumpin' (Cantaban las chicas, mientras los estudiantes tomaban el ritmo) Still jumpin', 6 in the morning Table dancin', glasses are crashin' No question, time for some action! Temperature's up (Cantó Agatha con más confianza luego de ver a Amy) Can you feel it? (Cantaron las chicas) 'Bout to erupt! (Agatha) so get (Chicas) Gonna get my girls (Agatha) Get your boys (Chicas) Gonna make some noise... (Agatha) Gonna get rowdy (Cantaba Agatha y las chicas remataban, todos empezaron a bailar y apoyar) Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat drippin' over my body Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival Here it comes (Cantando todas) It's the one you been waitin' on Get up, get it up Yo, that's what's up Givin' just what you want to the maximum Uh oh Here we go You can tell when the music starts to drop That's when we take it to the parking lot And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops Uh oh's, here we go's Ohh... yeahh... (Cantó exelente y fuertemente Agatha) Wanna get rowdy (Luego de un silencio, cantó Agatha con remate de las chicas) Let's get a little unruly Wanna get dressed in a hurry Let's get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Let's get a little unruly Wanna get dressed in a hurry Let's get dirrty It's about time for my arrival (Finalizaron llenos de energía) Todos en el gimnasio terminaron aplaudiendo por la presentación, Owen y Amy estaban asombrados de los chicos y su presentación. Al terminar los chicos agradecieron y salieron del escenario para llegar corriendo emocionados al salón de música. -¡Lo Hicimos!-Gritó Jinny. -Eso fue asombroso, fuiste la mejor Agataha-Felicitó Rita. Todos entraron agitados, eufóricos, empezando a felicitar cada uno a Agatha. Brenn con la respiración agitada fue a una esquina donde había dejado sus cosas dispuesta a ir al baño a cambiarse salió del salón. -Bren espera-Escucho un gritó atrás de ella, la chica sabía que era Jim, y volteo para decirle un rotundo no a su propuesta nueva que le había dado de una cita esa mañana, sin embargo no contó con que el chico la había alcanzado, y sin preguntar, tal vez más por la emoción del momento, la tomo de las mejillas y la besó, Brenn sin saber que paso, le correspondió, sin embargo al reaccionar, empujo a Jim para terminar el beso. -¿Qué rayos haces?-Preguntó Brenn aún agitada, no sabía si por la presentación o por el beso con exactitud, pues su corazón estaba chocando como loco en su pecho. -Perdón me deje llevar, es que en verdad me gustas, y quería… necesitaba hacerlo, por favor ten una cita conmigo o se mi novia-Dijo Jim alegre. -¿A caso estás loco? No puedes llegar y decir eso de repente, además…-Explicaba Brenn. -Está el hecho que soy el exnovio de tu exmejor amiga, lo sé, y supongo que mi reputación del pasado no me ayuda-Interrumpió Jim, Brenn solo guardo silencio pues lo que decía Jim eran la palabras que ella tenía en mente, el chico continuo-Mira quiero que sepas, que mi pasado es mi pasado y no podré cambiarlo, pero ya no soy ese chico de antes, y te lo dije, me di cuenta que eras mucho más allá de solo una porrista egocéntrica ahora que he visto otra faceta tuya en lo poco que llevamos en el club, si me das la oportunidad, podemos tener una cita, sin presiones-Ofreció Jim. -Está bien, podemos salir-Dijo con una leve risa al darse cuenta que en verdad estaba aceptando una cita con Jim Parker-Solo que sin ningún tipo de presión o expectativa hay que ser nosotros mismos, además quisiera mantenerlo oculto por ahora, porque me matarían en las Gladdens si se enteran y…-Decía Brenn. -Tranquila, te prometo no mencionarlo-La calmo Jim-Aunque será difícil ocultar lo feliz que me siento en este momento, podría besarte de nuevo-. -Por favor, no lo hagas-Pidió Brenn-Podemos quedar después sobre todo esto, quisiera ir a cambiarme mi uniforme-La chica se sentía incomoda con esa ropa. -No te preocupes regresaré al salón-Se despidió Jim, la chica se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino, al regresar el chico al salón vio que andaban medio sospechosos todos pues, sin saberlo habían sido espiados por Jinny y Rita que le dijeron al resto del Coro lo que paso. ---- -Me enferma que ese Club se dé a conocer, pero lo que es peor están empezando a recibiendo apoyo del resto de la escuela-Decía Bree con tono despectivo, sentada frente a su escritorio dentro de la oficina asignada para el subdirector, frente a ella estaban acompañándola Lindsay y la entrenadora Samantha, la oficina estaba cerrada como para evitar que alguien más interviniera en la conversación de las tres mujeres-Obviamente fue un trabajo horrible, repugnante, casi infantil, podría habérselo pedido a un mono y creo que él hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo-. -Perdón subdirectora, no pude desanimar suficiente al Club Glee-Se disculpo Lindsay. -Bree, no seas tan cruel con la niña, sabes que esto es un trabajo complejo, así que pido hacerme cargo de ahora en adelante...-Dijo Samantha. -Crees poder hacerte cargo de esto, está en juego mucho más que solo un presupuesto de un club-Advirtió Bree. -Claro que lo sé y estoy dispuesta a aceptar el reto, ahora yo diré que haremos Lindsay ¿Correcto?-Habló Samantha a Lindsay, la chica asintió. -Bueno, puedes retirarte, la entrenadora Sullivan y yo, tenemos asuntos que arreglar-Dijo Bree, Lindsay temerosa, salió de la oficina intentando hacer el menor ruido. ________________________________________ -Hola, gracias por la dedicación, que te parece si la cita la agendamos para esta noche, tu, yo y una cubeta de alitas-Llegó Robert con Agatha, intentando ser seductor, la chica estaba en su casillero sola, puesto que el alumno la espió desde la asamblea para poder hablarle cuando estuviera sola . -¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo está confundida, mientras movía unas libretas de su mochila al casillero y viceversa. -Mira si no te lo dijeron tus amigas yo lo haré-Dijo más directo Robert, y algo molesto pues no recordaba a Jinny o Rita como para reclamarles-Estoy enamorado de ti, y no te pienso en otra cosa que no seas tú, así que quisiera que me des la oportunidad de tener una cita conmigo-Eso le cayó como golpe en el estomago a Agatha por el hecho de su sexualidad, incluso se le cayó una libreta al suelo, que fue rápidamente levantada por obert que se la regreso emocionado. -Tengo que irme-Evadió Agatha cerrando su casillero y arrebatando la libreta de las manos del chico que se la ofrecían amablemente. -No hasta que me des una respuesta-Le atajó en el camino Robert. -¿Que ocurre Agatha?, Robert deja a mi amiga-Apareció Jinny con Rita. -Ustedes deberían saber que ocurre, puesto a que teníamos un trato-Dijo Robert, Jinny abrió los ojos, que al voltear a mirar se encontró con una Agatha que se sentía traicionada por estar en una situación tan embarazosa para ella.-Lo siento Agatha, olvidamos mencionarlo, no queríamos presionarte más-. -¿Podrías dejarnos hablar a solas?-Pidió Agatha al chico -Bueno ya hablaremos luego Agatha, piénsalo-Dijo antes de irse, con algo de satisfacción pues el entendió que si tendría una posibilidad. -Perdón, Agatha no queríamos inquietarte antes de la presentación por eso no te dijimos nada-Se disculpo ahora Rita. -Podrían haberlo dicho cuando termino, fue muy raro la manera en como llego-Dijo Agatha sin mostrar rastro de estar enojada, pero eso era peor señal para las otras dos chicas. -Vamos no tiene nada de malo, es solo una cita con un chico-Dijo Jinny. -Ustedes no lo entienden-Mencionó Agatha ahora si un poco molesta. -¿Por qué? Puedes explicarnos, digo somos amigas ahora, podemos ayudarte en lo que sea-Propuso Rita. -No importa, está bien-Evadió Agatha puesto a que no estaba dispuesta a explicar el hecho que no estaba interesada en salir con chicos-Solo quisiera que me ayuden a evitar a Robert por un tiempo-. -Cuenta con nosotras para ello-Dijo Jinny, que por un lado pensaba que evitaba Agatha. -Chicas ahora vamos al salón el Sr. Coop nos espera-Dijo Rita. Las tres chicas caminaron por el pasillo rumbo a la sala de música. ---- Ya en el salón todos andaban reunidos, sentados de manera desordenada en el espacio que había. Owen había puesto un banco en medio de la sala donde se sentó para estar frente a todo el Coro, seguido comenzó a hablar-Chicos, estoy feliz por la presentación fue un éxito, igual que lo fue la venta-Sonrió Owen-No conseguimos todo el dinero pero si la mayoría como para solventar el programa del Club y posiblemente el viaje a las Locales-. -No consideraría esto una completa vistoria, aún nos faltan miembros para poder competir, minímo se necesitan doce miembros-Puntualizó Brenn. -Nos podemos preocupar de eso más adelante, con el éxito de hoy, tal vez más miembros quieran unírsenos-Dijo Rita animada. -Todo está bien por ahora, ¿no?-Dijo Jinny. -Claro, creo que debemos felicitar a Agatha nuevamente por su primer solo en la asamblea-Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, Agatha se sonrojó-Hiciste un gran trabajo y tendremos que ser así para las siguientes presentaciones-Afirmó el Profesor. -Tengo un montón de ideas que podemos discutir en este momento-Dijo Jinny. -Podemos pensar en hacer algo diferente, más chicos y menos Christina-Propusó Jim. -Chicos, podemos descansar por ahora-Brenn alzo la mano-Si Brenn-. -Bueno como una forma de apoyo por la gran presentación, quería presentar una canción, si me lo permite profesor-Dijo Brenn mirando a Jim. -Claro por su puesto-Dijo el profesor, moviendo su banco para pasarse a una silla, los demás se mantuvieron en silencio en lo que la chica se preparaba para cantar. (Canción Gravity de Coldplay) ---- Música Covers de Luis Q. Here's To Us.png Then I Met You.png I'm Sorry.png Welcome To The Jungle.png Dirrty.png Gravity.png Curiosidades Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de SC-Primera Temporada